Terrian Empire
The Terrian Empire is the government of the planet Earth. It orginated from the Great Terrian War between the Kingdom of Redosia, the Kingdom of Greenland, the Kingdom of Blluegaria, and the Kingdom of Violentam. Redosia won after 40 years and became an Empire, absorbing the other kingdoms. The Terrian Empire has a vast array of peoples, including Redosians, Violenstans, Blluegarians, and Greenlandians. The empire's population of 6-12 billion is scattered across seven contients: Europe, Asia, Africa, Austrailia, North America, South America, and Antartica. The empire has all landforms, from rainforests to tundras, from tundras to taigas and decidious forests, mountains, grasslands, savannahs, plateaus, fields, deserts, icy landforms, and others. The Empire's capital is Saint Petersburg, and it is dividied into roughly 18 provinces, which has confined hundreds of thousands of diffrent ethnic groups in some areas. The Empire's culture, language, religion, architecture, philosophy, law, and government is a reformed verision of the old Redosia's. History Origins The history of the Empire can be traced back to the Kingdom of Redosia and the Great Terrian War. Redosia, Greenland, Blluegaria, and Violentam engaged for control of the planet for forty-one years. When Redosia defeated Violentam, the final remaining enemy, it proclaimed itself a Empire and united the planet. Modern times Today the Empire is prosperous and strong, but still faces major problems. Government see also: Terrian laws The Government of the Terrian Empire, laid out by the Imperial Constitution, can be divided into these sections: the Emperor, the Imperial Ministries, the World Parilament, the Terrian Court, the Contiential Supervision Boards, and the Provincal Governments. The Emperor The Terrian Emperor is the ABSOLUTE ruler of the empire and therefore the head of state of the planet. The emperor has supreme power, appointing and dismissing all government officals, creating, calling, disbanding, and morphing all government bodies, controlling the Ministries, issuing, repealing, and changing proclamations, edicts, decrees, orders, and such, controlling the armed forces, and ruling with supreme authority. The emperor has complete power over the parilament. The Parilament The parilament of the Empire is made up of two houses, the State Council and the Imperial Duma. Half of the council is appointed by the emperor on basis of public and military service, while the Duma is elected through a pluarity voting system. The parilament has little power, and the legislative power it is granted is dependent on the emperor's confidence. The State Council can dissolve the Duma if it tries to intefer with government policy and ministers. Judicary; others The Empire's court is the World Court; the ministries are the executive branch; and each province and contient has a legislature and executive. Economy The empire's economy incoporates those of the former kingdoms: Violetnam's economy was based on technology, mining, and agicultural production; Greenland's economy based on fishing, mining, agiculture, and small-scale manfacturing; Redosia's on manfacturing, electronics production, poultry and farming, and mining; and Blluegaria's economy based on agicultural production, farming, electronics production, mining, and shipping. The empire's trading-between contients policy has helped greatly: fishing products made in Greenland arrive freely in South America; and scientific equipment made in Asia arrives in Antartica. Divisions of GDP 41% of the GDP is military spending; 20% is manfacturing; 20% is government, contient, and provincal economic involvement; 10% is agriculture; and 9% is service and banking. The Empire's GDP is extremely large, exceeding 9,000 trillion dollars as of 2080. The leading industry in North America is servicing and agriculture; in South America agriculture and banking; in Antartica fishing and limited services; in Africa agriculture, manfacturing, and banking; in Europe retail, agriculture, services, and banking; in Asia agriculture, manfacturing, and fishing; in Oceania fishing and agriculture. Employment Rates The Imperial labor force is almost 10 billion people as of 2080 (out of some 12 billion people). Of these, almost half are employed in the services, banking, manfacturing, and finanical matters. The government itself employs some 433.5 million people. About 50% of the workers are involved in some form of union, and only 12% participate directly. The average work length a year is 289 days, leaving 75 days of leave and break. The empire's productivty annually and per hour is extremely high, higher then Redosia's during the Great War. Property, income, consumption, petrol, electricty, plastic, internet, airline, and sales tax rates are very punishing, draining about 1/2 of the average worker's yearly salary, but the Empire has laboring laws that generally supports the unions while giving concessions to the owners and big companies. Income inequality The average income for a household varies across the Empire: in North America it is $50,653 annually; in South America $35,600; in Antartica less then $3,000; in Africa $15,700; in Europe $100,457; in Asia $56,898; and in Oceania about $4,500. With Europe having the highest average income, this shows exactly how the contients have income inequality. Some 980 million people live in poverty; more then 400 million of them in Africa, 300 million in Asia, 280 million in North AND South America. The reasons are varying: unemployment to homelessness to being hungry. The Empire's massive welfare state is reducing this number as you read by twenty percent every month. Males generally get paid more then females: the average male worker earns $50 a hour compared to 4 cents for the average female worker an hour. The Empire's labor laws generally support male income equality, so much that about 80% of the people in poverty are women who earn and make less then men. Science and technology The Empire's science and technology is very advanced and modernized. A cure for lung and heart disease was discovered by Redosian scientists in 2023, and the cure for cancer and brain tumor came in 2051. The Empire has advanced machinery and it's military weaponry is more powerful then the former Redosia's. The Empire has also developed technology to allow warmer weather conditions in Antartica and Greenland while keeping the ice frozen. This has allowed the world's most distant places to recieve large numbers of full-time residents. Military and Aid The Terrian Empire's massive global economic, cultural, and politcal control contributes to it's strength. The Empire usually contributes $224 trillion every year towards improving conditions in Africa. The Empire's global assistance programs are mainly recieved by the elderly, the powerless, the hungry, the unemployed, and the homeless. The Empire's military is massive. It is divided into the Imperial State Army, the Imperial State Navy, the Imperial State Air Force, the Imperial Marine Corps, and the Imperial Home Guards. The largest branch is the Army, with more then three hundred million personnel, and the smallest is the Home Guard, with less then seven thousand personnel. The Imperial Ministry of Defense manages and heads the Forces, while the Imperial Ministry of Security manages the Marine Corps and Home Guards. More then 11.5 million civilians are employed by the Empire to work on military affairs. Regular service is compulsory for all non-married males ages 18 to 45, and service in the Home Guards from 45 until 55. Persons who burn their drafts and dodge conscription orders are automatically executed. The Empire also maintains more then 3,500 bases, facilities, training centers, and research posts in North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and even Antartica and Greenland. The Empire's military spending of $800 trillion per year is the highest in history, exceeding that of the annual spending of Redosia in the Great Terrian War. Some 41% of the International GDP is miltiary spending, and more then a third of the Imperial budget is devoted to it. Education The empire has a brillant and effective education program, that is free on all contients. Greenland, Blluegaria, and Violetnam, when they had reigned over Africa and Asia, had failed to enact legislative initatives for education matters. Redosia had the best education of them all, and soon after the empire was proclaimed the Redosian education system was enacted across the world by decree of king George. However, of the empire's landmasses, Africa had the worst education system of all. African schools were in horrible condition, children were fed small amounts of food, and more then two thirds of the African population barely had any or no money to supply their children with school material, and more then half that number were illerate. So the Imperial parilament has passed and initated a budgetary plan that funds African schools, provides education payments to help families send children to school and with adequate supplies, and also to provide free milk and lunch. This budgetary plan costs more then three trillion dollars, and thus to pay for it the Empire lays heavy income and compensation taxes on North America and Europe. The sub-divisions of Violetnam and Greenland are forced to pay more then five-sixths of this amount. Healthcare and Welfare The empire's healthcare and welfare system is brillant and effective, based on the health and welfare systems of the old Canada and England. The healthcare system has excellent state provided insurance, health benefits for the elderly, poor and disabled, and no costs. Medicines cost only a third of the medicine's total worth. Health services are effective and equal, and the Empire has a program that aids families unable to pay for medical operations. In Africa and Central America, the empire has very good immunization programs, low-cost hospitals, and effective medicine services. The empire's privately-owned health insurance companies are not allowed to deny their customers coverage and they are mandated to provide effective service at extremely low cost. Unnesscary health costs and redtape expenses are heavily restricted and slashed. The empire's welfare benefits include unemployment payments, social security benefits, housing aid and job training for the homeless and working poor, and child support benefits for abandoned and under-cared children. Transportation and Communications The empire has a extensive transportation and communications network. Railroads, metric networks, and roads have been constructed. The African Route is a Empire-built network streching from Cape Town in South Africa to Castleblanca in Morroco. The Trans European-Asian Railway streches from Paris, France to Bejing, China, and thus is the empire's (and the world's) longest railroad network. The Great Saharahan Railroad streches from Western Sahara, Africa to Cairo, Egypt, thus connecting the desolate West Africa togther. In Russia, the Great Artic Railroad streches from Helenski, Finland to the eastern coast of Russia. There is also the Great Antartic Railroad, streching from the western coast of Antartica through Rose Land to the east coast of Antartica. Greenland is also connnected by the Trans Greenland-Artic Road, streching from the southern coast all the way through the interior to the Artic Coast. Symbols The state symbol of the Empire is the Imperial State Seal and the Imperial Flag is the offical flag. The personfication Terra is regarded as the Empire's personfication. Category:Terrian Empire Category:Empires Category:World-spanning empires Category:Nations Category:National Monarchies Category:Parilamentary Governments Category:Economic Powerhouses Category:Energy Superpowers Category:Mineral Powers Category:Large Nations Category:Countries who have proclaimed themselves Empires